1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skateboards and to suspensions therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical skateboards have a platform and two wheel trucks, with one truck mounted near the nose and the other near the tail of the platform. Each truck includes a set of polyurethane wheels mounted on a body. The wheels typically have a diameter of about 2 inches, a width of about 1 1/2 inches, and are set 5 inches apart. The truck includes a joint and a pivot pin, which allow the board to be steered. Steering is done by lateral weight shifts by the rider, which tilt the platform. The truck typically includes elastomeric members to absorb some of the shock and to allow adjustment of the steering. The following related art patents reflect the current state of the art, but do not disclose or suggest the instant invention, an improved skateboard suspension system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,282 to Gorlach et al. discloses a skate board vehicle having front and rear wheel and axle supports. Each support includes a supporting bearing block with a slide element. A pivot pin with an axle support pivotally mounts the axle and wheels. A brake assembly includes a coil spring. The brake is weight-activated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,278 to Gottlieb teaches a skateboard having integrally molded flange members to which wheel support members are attached. The flange members and wheel support members have complementary recessed portions containing a block of shock absorbing material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,974 to Bergeron discloses a roller skate or skateboard having an auxiliary wheel located above the ground and behind the rear wheels. The auxiliary wheel is mounted on a lever arm which is pivotally connected at one end to the base member of the skate or skateboard. A spring member biases the lever arm away from the base member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,166 to McCosker discloses a wheeled coasting board having carriage assemblies supported by springs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,672 to Horibata discloses a hopping roller skate having a shoe supported by a pair of coil springs attached to a wheeled roller skate body. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,707,068 and 5,826,895 to Bradfield discloses an in-line skateboard which may have its rear wheels mounted in a coil and leaf spring suspension. U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,352 to St. Clair teaches a roller board with a flat board member and sequentially aligned, removable wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,388 to Chen teaches a skate truck for a skateboard having a flexible V-shaped beam. A peg is connected to a buffer to absorb shock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,725 to Gesmer et al. discloses a skateboard truck assembly having a yoke with a pivot pin. A spring assembly functions to improve fine steering control and rebound the wheels to the straight-ahead position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,408 to Miller discloses a turf board having wheel assemblies with each tire independently attached to the platform. Each wheel assembly has a hinge plate with two lever arms and two shock absorbers.
British Patent No. 1,029,590 to Smith discloses a wheeled vehicular device having two wheel groups mounted on supports. Each support is pivotally mounted by a ball-and-socket joint.
French patent document No. 2,435,958 teaches a suspension unit for a skate board having a support chassis mounted on the board. A connecting frame is hinged to the support chassis. A suspension spring is positioned between the support chassis and the shock absorber.
European Patent Application No. 0 558 776 A1 discloses a truck for a skateboard having a suspension beam which acts as a shock absorber. An elastomeric member acts as a supplementary shock absorber.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.